The Clan of Maeve
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: A beaten girl appears seemingly out of no where right in front of Rosalie and Monroe. Rosalie and Nick seem to have knowledge of how or what she is...but what are the connections they have? I do not own Grimm characters but I do own my own characters.
1. The Clan of Maeve Part One

Lynn stumbled through the trees and bushes only knowing that she had to get away because if they found her they would hurt her again. She tripped over a tree root and fell onto her knees but she caught herself with her hands before she landed on her face. She shook her head lightly hoping it would clear out the cobwebs, but it only seemed to increase her pain. She didn't make a sound as she waited for the pain to decrease slightly. She got up a few minutes later knowing that if she didn't get up she wouldn't be able to and they would find her and hurt her for reasons she didn't know. After what seemed like hours she stumbled into a clearing where she saw a male and a female sitting on a blanket talking to one another with smiles on their faces...this is until they saw her standing there in a daze confused as to where she was.

Monroe and Rosalie had decided that they would take the afternoon off and go on a picnic for a much needed break. They had finished eating and had cleaned up everything and where just talking about how to help their friend from getting too depressed over his recent loss.

Monroe had stopped talking and was staring at something with his mouth hanging open that was behind her and she froze remembering the last time that they were on a picnic and something had appeared behind them.

Rosalie turned around slowly to see what her husband was looking at and when she saw the battered, beaten, and bloody young woman who she couldn't believe was standing a few hundred feet away from them she gasped and stood up and ran over to her calling out to her husband, "Call Nick!"

Lynn fell to her knees once she saw the woman running towards her with concern written on her face and in her eyes thinking to herself, 'She won't hurt me...' then she let the darkness that had been trying to take over her mind for a long time finally took over.

"Nick, we need you to meet us at the hospital...as soon as possible!" Monroe shouted into the phone.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"A girl has been hurt..." Monroe said as he watched his wife catch the young woman then lay her gently on the ground as she inspected her for the injuries.

"Have you called for an ambulance?" Nick asked.

"Rosalie told me to call you first...she's looking over the girl now," Monroe paused when he saw Rosalie begin to turn the girl over and gasped when she saw part of a tattoo and quiet took off the sweater that was covering the rest of the shoulder then she looked at Monroe and held her hand out for the phone, then he said, "She wants to talk to you."

"Nick, she cannot go to a hospital...whoever did this to her will find her there...the only place she will be safe is with you or with us," Rosalie said once she took the phone from her husband.

"Can you move her with hurting her more?" Nick asked.

"Yes, we are going to take her to the shop there are things there that will help her...met us there and I will explain what I can," Rosalie said then disconnected the call.

Rosalie carefully put the ripped sweater back over the shoulder and then looked at her husband then said, "Please be careful with her...she's in a lot of pain."

"Why can't we take her to the hospital?" Monroe asked as he gently picked her up princess style.

"She belongs to the Irish warrior clan of Maeve...her tattoo clearly shows that...but there is an extra marking and I'm not sure what it means..." she said as they put her into the back of their car.

"How did you recognize the tattoo?" he asked they both got into the car.

"When I was wondering around I met one...she saved my life from a Grimm...when I asked her why she told me that I was that I was not destined to die at the hands of a Grimm, and that one day I would be protected by a least one Grimm and that together we would save one of her sisters from a fate worse than death," Rosalie answered.

"And you remembered that?" Monroe asked as they pulled onto the freeway.

"Yes…it's not everyday something like that happens to a person…being told that you are going to be protected by a Grimm and saving the life of someone who had just saved your life…it would tend to stick with you as well," Rosalie said as she turned to look at the young woman laying the backseat of the car.

"Well so far you being protected by a Grimm has come true maybe this is the sister she talked about you saving," Monroe said.

"It's highly possible…" Rosalie said as she turned her gaze back to her husband.

Monroe pulled the car around to the back so they could get her into the shop without anyone noticing and calling the police. As soon as Monroe placed her gently onto the bed that was in the back room Nick knocked on the front door and Rosalie went to let him in.

"So what is goin-" Nick started but stopped when he saw the young woman on the bed then he ran over to the side of the bed and asked, "What happened to her? Where did you _**find**_ her?"

"You know who she is?" Monroe asked from the other side of the bed as Rosalie disappeared into the basement to get the first aid kit along with everything else she might need to fix up the young woman's injuries.

"I've been looking for her…sense the first time my mother came to visit," Nick said as he sat down on the chair next to her bed and picked up her hand.

"You've never said anything…"Monroe said.

"No, I didn't tell anyone…I honestly didn't think that they was telling me the truth…" Nick said softly not looking from her bloody face.

"Who is she?" Monroe asked curiously.

"She is my sister," Nick said as he briefly glanced at him.

"SISTER?!" Monroe choked out.

"Half-sister…really, my mom didn't go into details about the relationship and I didn't ask…I started looking for her in case she was a Grimm…and well because she was family," Nick said as Rosalie came back into the small room.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she took in the expressions on the two men then looked at the young woman.

"Nothing happened to her…Nick knows who she is," Monroe said.

"Oh, so who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Her name is Lynn Burckhardt O Hicidhe," Nick said softly.

"Burckhardt?" Rosalie asked.

"She's my half-sister…my mom told me about her the first time she was here before she accidently killed Adeline's mother," Nick said.

"We could've helped you…why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"Honestly, until I found a picture of her a few weeks ago I didn't think she was alive," he answered as he watched her.

"Where am I?" a soft female voice said.

"You're safe that is all that matters," Nick said as her eyes opened and met his gaze.

"What happened…how did I get away from them?" she asked her gaze moving from one person to another person.

"Away from who?" Nick asked.

"I don't know who they were…they changed…they had scythes…kept calling me a Grimm…" she said softly.

"Reapers," Monroe mouthed.

"Do you remember how you wound up with them?" Nick asked.

"…Not really…" she said as she closed her eyes then fell back asleep.

"She was betrayed by those in our clan that believe because of what she is…that she does not belong," a female voice said from behind them.

"How would you know?" Nick asked as stood up from the chair and stood in front of Lynn to protect her.

"Be at ease young Grimm I have not come to take her from you…she is no longer safe within our clan. I have only come to bring news of her death," the woman said as came into the room.

"You!" Rosalie said.

"I am honored that you remember me," the woman said with a small smile.

"Rosalie, you know her?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she saved my life once," Rosalie said.

"You're not here to take her with you?" Nick asked still with his hand on his gun.

"No, young Grimm…the other elders think that she is our savior because of her bloodline and if they believe her to be alive they will do anything in their power to bring her back," she said.

"What do you think?" Monroe asked carefully.

"That she belongs with those that will not betray her, who will keep her safe," the woman said as she pulled out a bag and set it on the table.

"What is that?" Nick asked as he looked at the bag.

"New cloths for her as well as medicine that will heal her wounds faster…I require the clothing that she is wearing for proof of her death," she said still standing at a safe distance from them.

"They would take your word and her bloody cloths as proof?" Nick asked.

"They know how close I am to her, they knew I was full of sorrow when she went missing three weeks ago, and they know who sold her to…what you would refer to as reapers…they have been dealt with," the woman replied.

"If they have been dealt with why is she not safe there?" Nick asked curiously.

"They merely took orders from the one who wishes her the most harm…my time runs short," the woman said as she looked behind her.

"Nick, Monroe please go into the main shop I will call you once I have finished cleaning her wounds and changing her," Rosalie said as Monroe dragged Nick out of the room.

"Will she know who you are if we tell her about you?" Rosalie asked.

"She will know...she always knows...once her injuries heal she will remember everything and be in a very dangerous place, you must not leave her alone even for a moment, but only you and the Grimm will be help her heal," the woman paused as she pulled out a letter then said, "And give her this letter when you think that she needs it."

"They will be able to heal each other," Rosalie said.

"Yes," the woman said softly as she moved to the side of the bed and grabbed the bloodied clothes once they were removed and placed them into another bag.

"Will she ever _have_ to go back?" Rosalie asked.

"No, she is to stay here with her brother…" the woman said with teary eyes.

"Is there anything that I need to know about her?" Rosalie asked.

"She will need training for her Grimm abilities, she only has training in self-defense and it was not really enough for what she needs they kept her training towards healing and kept her from fighting…and her father was a very powerful druid she has his powers while she has those mostly under control with the activation of her Grimm abilities they have been…not steady and until she is able to control both as one she is a danger to those she does not trust," the woman paused as she watched Rosalie begin to clean a deep wound on her stomach she then walked over to the bench and picked up the bottle walked back over and handed the bottle to Rosalie then said, "Give her this once I leave it will heal her wounds completely…I must say one more thing…the bastard royal must never find out who her father is…ever."

"I promise never to tell the royal…but I can't promise I won't tell Nick," Rosalie said.

"Oh, the young Grimm will need to know what he is in for," the woman said with a small smile.

"How will this heal her instantly?" Rosalie asked as she looked at the bottle closely.

"It is the last of a potion that Lynn made. She is very good at making it as long as she has the ingredients and luckily you have all of them so if the need arises which unfortunately it will so I advise that you let her make some before the young Grimm takes her away for training," the woman said.

"When we have worked out everything she can make some…or when we are talking about everything," Rosalie said but when she didn't get answer she turned and saw that the woman had left. Rosalie then uncorked the bottled and poured the potion into her mouth then stroked her throat to have her shallow the potion. Once the potion was swallowed her wounds began to heal rapidly until they were completely healed. Rosalie gasped loudly at the sight of the healing wounds.


	2. The Clan of Maeve Part Two

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working three jobs and there wasn't much time for anything else now that I'm down to 2 jobs I have more free time and now that I'm working graveyard shifts lots of time.

Ok, so here's the deal everyone I will be taking down some stories and not finishing them well maybe finish them but I will not be posting them anymore…and those are the ones that either have 0 reviews or have less than 10 depending on how many chapters I have posted.

Cassie

Part 2

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he barged into the room followed closely by Monroe who had lost his grip on him.

"Nothing is wrong…she's fine, almost done healing," Rosalie said as she covered her with a blanket.

"Where did that woman go?" Monroe asked.

"She got what she needed. Lynn will be safe from them at least for now," Rosalie said as she got up and began to clean up.

"But for how long?" Monroe asked.

"Long enough for us to prepare for them," Rosalie said as Monroe began to help her finish cleaning up.

"What are we going to do with her?" Monroe asked.

"What do you mean? She's coming with me," Nick said.

"Where to? You haven't found a place for you and Kelly yet after Adeline left," Monroe said.

"I understand why she did…but I found someplace…it's still in the works…Kelly and I can stay with Hank and Lynn can stay with you until I have everything ready," Nick said.

"No, you will all just stay with us, might be a little cramped but we will find a place for everyone," Rosalie replied.

"I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have," Nick said.

"Look, it's the only thing that makes sense. You won't be able to rest knowing that she isn't safe, and neither will we. This makes it simple for everyone, until something better comes along," Rosalie said as the young woman began shifting around in the bed.

"At first, Kelly and I can sleep downstairs…then when she's more comfortable maybe I can move Kelly in with her…" he started but stopped when Lynn had begun to mumble then start to toss and turn.

"What's wr—" Monroe started to say when she suddenly sat up quickly with fear in her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Lynn, Lynn, it's okay…calm down. You're safe. No one will be able to hurt you, I…we won't let them near you," Nick said as he grabbed the sides of her head gently with both of his hands and stared into her eyes trying to calm her down.

"They won't stop coming for me…they will never stop coming," Lynn whispered frightened.

"They will…because they think that you are dead, I gave everything that was needed to the woman who came looking for you," he paused as looked her in the eyes then he said in a calming tone, "You are safe here, with me…with all of us."

Lynn looked at him in the eyes then through herself into his arms where she cried herself to sleep feeling safe for the first time sense she was taken from her father when she was three.

As Nick held his sister tightly as she cried softly and slowly fell asleep. He kissed her forehead then put her back onto the bed. He stood up and started to ask something but stopped when his phone began to ring.

"It's okay, whatever it is we will take care of both of them…I will go get Kelly from Bud and Monroe will take Lynn home," Rosalie said as Nick pick up his phone and looked at it.

"Thanks," he paused as he answered his phone saying, "Burckhardt."

"Nick, its Hank. There is a body a few blocks from the spice shop Wu sent you the address. Met you there?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I will be there in a few. I'm at the shop, I was doing some reading," he said as he looked back at his sleeping sister and then to Monroe and Rosalie.

"See you there," Hank said then hung up the phone.

"Are you going to tell Hank?" Monroe asked.

"Yes, when the time is right…and not on the phone," he paused as he grabbed his coat then said, "See you later at the house."

"Nick, is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Hank said when he saw his partner walking towards them.

"I feel as though that I have seen a ghost, and I will tell you about it just not here…too many ears," he said as he put on some latex gloves.

"Alright, no pressure," he paused as he looked at the body and then said, "I'm pretty sure this should be our main priority right now."

Nick smiled softly and knelt over the body and began to inspect the body to see if he could spot any clues as to who the victim was and if the killer left anything behind to incriminate themselves. He frowned when he saw a tattoo on the inside if his wrist. He moved the man's wrist to get a better look at the tattoo. Nick's eyes widened when he realized where he had seen that tattoo before and shot up as he took of his gloves and pulled his phone out of his pocket took a picture of the tattoo then sent it as a message and then dialed a number.

"Nick? Nick? What is it?" Hank asked as he chased after his partner.

"Monroe, is everything okay?" Nick asked once the other line picked up.

"Yes, everything is fine…why? What's wrong?" Monroe asked.

"I sent you a picture of a tattoo...show it to Rosalie see if she recognizes it…then call me back," he said then disconnected the line.

"Nick?" Hank asked.

"The tattoo I've seen something similar too it," he said as he waited for the ring.

"Where?" Hank asked.

"It's being confirmed now," Nick paused as his phone rang he picked it up then said, "Monroe?"

"It's Rosalie…it's half of her tattoo…what do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know…but now it's imperative that we keep everything we know to ourselves…until we know more…there might be more people…then we originally thought…maybe another group," Nick said as he looked at Hank who nodded in understanding.

"She woke up a few minutes ago…she's looking after Kelly…she took an immediate liking to him…we are all safe Nick, we will call you if anything happens," Rosalie said.

"Thank you Rosalie, I will be there as soon as I can," Nick said then disconnected the line.

"What are you not telling me?" Hank asked.

"Not here…Monroe's once we are done for the night I will explain it…just pretend that I didn't make the connection…yet," Nick said as he walked back towards the body.

As Nick knelt back over the body his phone rang again. Nick pulled it out of his pocket looked at the number then answered it saying, "Burckhardt."

"I know you have her…and I know you will keep her safe…I can't stop them from coming," a deep voice said from the other line.

"Who is this?" Nick asked gaining Hank's attention.

"Lynn's father…they know that she is finally free of them and they will try to take her back," the deep voice said then groaned softly as Hank pulled out his phone.

"Who knows that she is free from them?" Nick asked as he nodded to Hank who then dialed a number then began speaking softly into his phone.

"The Clan…of Bel," the deep voice paused then Nick heard him grunt from pain and then he said, "What you Grimms would call…Druids."

"Are you alright?" Nick asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm dying…at least that is what it feels like…I knew I would never see her again once they stole her from me…I tried hiding us from them…it did not work as well as I had hoped…" he paused for a moment to try and keep himself awake long enough to finish the call Nick took that as a sign to ask, "Where are you?"

"You won't get here in time…but take the key…it will have everything…that you will need," the deep voice paused the said, "Tell her I love her and that I never stopped looking…she was my world."

"Nick, three blocks from here in an alley," Hank whispered to him as they both turned and ran.

"We are on our way," Nick said into the phone but received no answer.

"Wu! Call an ambulance we are going to need it!" Nick said as they dashed from the scene.

"Nick! Over here," Hank called at the end of the alley three blocks away as he knelt by a man's body.

"Hang in there," Nick said as he got to the man's side and saw a gaping hole and a knife that he seemed to have pulled out a knife that he was still holding in his hand.

"My time…is at an end…they will fight…" he paused and groaned as Hank pressed on his wound then said, "to get her back…now that I won't…be around anymore."

"Why?" Nick pressed sensing that time was not on his side.

"She is the last of the most powerful bloodline…the last heir…their one last chance…" he answered slowly.

"Last chance for what?" Nick pressed he wanted to know what he was up against.

"Bringing back Camelot…she is the key to finding the long lost heir…to the throne," he said just before his body went limp and his eyes closed as they gave into the darkness that he had been fighting sense he had been stabbed.


End file.
